Cyrax (Sentinels Alternate Universe)
Cyrax was a Ga-matoran who later transformed into a Toa in the Sentinels Alternate Universe History Cyrax began her life on Spherus Magna, as a Ga-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on the Northern Continent, along with a large population of other Ga-Matoran. She lived there uneventfully until she began lusting for adventure and exploration, and decided to leave her home and travel to Metru Nui Cyrax, In Ga-Metru, found work as Lab worker, where she worked with various substances in Ga-Metru labs. She met another Ga-Matoran there, named Mareela, whom she disliked as a result of their natures. They were often rivals in many things, such as in their jobs or competitions, like Ga-Metru boat racing. Their contact with each other was effectively ended when Mareela became a Toa, although Cyrax continued to harbor a simmering envy towards the power Mareela gained. Cyrax continued to work as a lab worker for some time, but then decided to quit and began to travel around the vast City of Metru Nui. Eventually, her journey would bring her into contact with a female Toa of Earth named Kovana. The two became well acquainted, and the Toa tutored her in combat and passed on pieces of wisdom. The two eventually parted ways when Cyrax left Metru Nui. Cyrax traveled off of Metru Nui by boat, and came to the Southern Continent. She began to wander around the area, noting the diverse terrain and essentially living a primitively styled life. She established a home and collected many items she had collected during her daily journeys. As such, she only explored the surrounding area afterwards, not venturing too far away. She once encountered several Voya Nui natives, who had been rebuilt by Karzahni. Their names were Darlop, Dalu and Connla. They were accompanied by a Toa named Zasere. She had multiple encounters with each individual and grew to know them well, although Cyrax was uneasy around the physically disfigured Matoran. Cyrax was eventually revisited by the Toa. The Toa of Lightning told Cyrax that her friend Kovana had decided she was done with being a Toa, and wished to pass on her Power to new Matoran. She explained to Cyrax that when Kovana made this decision, Cyrax was the first matoran that had come to mind. Kovana had already delivered the rest of her Toa stones, and was saving the last for Cyrax. Thus, she had it delivered by the local Toa. Zasere discovered then that she hated doing stuff for somebody else. Cyrax was stunned and thrilled, and immediately accepted the offer. They traveled to the nearest Suva, and there Cyrax was transformed into a Toa. Cyrax then traveled farther from Voya Nui in search of even greater adventures. Life as a Toa Soon after Cyrax became a Toa, she encountered an illicit group of dockyard thugs on Stelt. Recognizing the illegality of their deeds, she tried to put a stop to them, but was quickly defeated and disarmed by the Matoran, due to her inexperience and the thugs ruthlessness. She soon fled, although she returned soon afterwards when the renowned Toa Lesovikk put a halt to their operation, in order to reclaim her stolen tools. After this somewhat jarring experience, Cyrax experienced feelings of doubt and depression, worrying that she wasn't worthy to be a Toa, due to her failure with the dockyard gang. She wandered Stelt for awhile, avoiding violent and marauding Steltians whenever they appeared. She eventually encountered a village guarded by a Toa of Fire named Chovili, who had been using her position as a Toa to bully the people of the village into doing her bidding under the threat of violence. Initially indifferent, Cyrax nearly ignored the problem, but experienced a change of heart that led her to stand up to the Toa. This led to a furious fight between Cyrax and Chovili, which Cyrax managed to emerge victorious from, due to her advantage over Chovili's fire power and unforgiving tactics. The Faxon-wearer then forced Chovili to leave the village, and to never return. The Toa of Fire fled, and while Cyrax rested at the village she had saved, she declined to take up permanent residence there. She departed roughly a week later. Tbw At one point in her life, Cyrax traveled to a growing Matoran village, which she became a guardian of, along with a Toa of plasma named Jekax. The Toa was reluctant to accept her help initially, but eventually accepted her, realizing the need for more guardians of the village. She was joined soon after by Voron, a Toa of Fire who assisted in guarding the village as well. The three Toa defended the village for a good amount of time, defending it from attackers, Rahi, and various other threats. They learned to work together well, although Jekax's vain nature often annoyed the other Toa. At one point, Jekax began acting particularly self-important, which caused the relationship between him and his fellow Toa to become extremely strained. The tension reached its climax when another settlement across a large chasm requested their help. Jekax underestimated the threat, and believing he could fend off the threat himself, demanded that he go alone. Cyrax and Voron, irritated to their limit, allowed him to go, despite knowing that alone, Jekax would not fare well. When he did not return, they began to regret their decision, and began to grieve for him, forgetting their annoyance. They eventually erected a statue of him in the village, honoring him. Humbled, Cyrax and Voron continue to guard their village uneventfully for several thousand years. Death About 16,000 years ago, Cyrax went out of her village on an extra scouting mission, which she did not return from. She was later discovered, dead, missing certain portions of her armor. Her armor was presumed stolen, and her killer was never discovered. This left Voron as the only guard of their village. Abilities and Traits Cyrax is a very tough individual, and will not take any crap from anybody. She can seem very harsh at times, but she also has a gentler side. She cares very much for her friends and allies, and will fight ferociously to defend them. As a Toa of Water, Cyrax had near-perfect control over water. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb water and moisture. Examples of this included manipulating water at will, creating and stopping floods and currents, and extracting moisture from the atmosphere. Powers and Equipment As a Ga-Matoran, Cyrax had innate water powers, which manifested as an increased lung capacity. Upon, becoming a Toa, she gained full control over and access to her water powers. Cyrax wears the Kanohi Faxon, Mask of Kindred. It allows her to copy the powers of any animal in her general environment. Cyrax's tools consist of her two Aqua Proto-Blades. Trivia * Cyrax was originally created by User:KylerNuva. * Cyrax's armor bears resemblance to Kovana's and Zasere's, due to the fact Cyrax trained with Kovana and lived together with Zasere for some time prior to becoming a Toa. * Some Matoran from her village have speculated she was killed some time before her armor was stolen, as a result of the state of the decomposition of her organic parts. Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Water